


Why did you stay?

by avengerswitch (izmsillva)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Cussing, F/M, Other, Spoilers, anxiety tw, mentions steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izmsillva/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" <br/>How you deal with Tony Stark post Civil War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, english is not my first language so if you see any mistakes be sure to tell me, also feedback is great, I’d love you forever if you could tell me what you thought of it. Anyway, enjoy the reading.

The Avengers facility on Upstate New York, a maze of corridors and massive rooms, felt like a ghost town. This place once crowded with the most powerful people on earth was now empty, well, almost empty, except for Tony, Vision, Rhodey, Y/N and occasionally Natasha.

The Accords had torn the team apart, and now there seemed to be no way that things would ever go back to normal, or as normal as they used to be, with missions, aliens, and bad guys to fight, just another day of avenging. Protect the world at all costs, that was the thought that drove Y/N to sign the Accords, but she never imagined the collateral damage that a piece of paper would do to her and her friends’ lives.

She missed them. All of them, she kept playing back a few of her favorite moments with her ex-team mates back in her head. Moments that included the times when Steve helped her learn how to fight, Sam’s jokes that never failed to make her laugh, the guitar lessons Wanda gave her, and pranking the others with Clint. Those were golden times.

Tony tried to pretend he was alright but she could see right through him, the split of the team had broken him. She knew what happened when he went to Siberia, about Bucky killing his parents, about Steve knowing it, everything, of course he didn’t just deliver the information out of his own will, he’s would’ve never told her if it wasn’t for the side effects of the very strong whiskey he had been drinking for the past hour or so. He didn’t say anything on the next day, even if he remembered telling her it was an understanding between the two of them to never speak about that again. So she didn’t push it, if there came a time when he’d be ready to talk about it, he’d come to her.

It had been five weeks since the breach on the prison General Ross held their friends captive and Tony’s self destructive behavior was becoming more and more prominent, she almost always would find him in the morning, before going out for her jog, laying down on the couch of the living room, a bottle of anything alcoholic that was still left right next to him. She’s always wake him up and help him get to his room so that he could lie down and have a few hours of troubled sleep.

“Tony c’mon, wake up!” – She said, gently shaking him with her hands in order to get him moving, ready to take him to his bed so that she could proceed with her day.

“No… ummhn…” - he murmured grumpily.

“Ton, please, I need to take you to your room.” – She insisted.

“I’m fine here.” – He replied.

“No, you’re not fine.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“I just wanna help you.” – She pleaded.

His eyes now stirred open and he started getting up alone, pushing her hands away as she tried touching his arm.

“I don’t need your help.” – He said not looking at her.

“Yes, you do.” – She stubbornly replied. – “You won’t admit, but you do need me.”

He was up now, gathering the empty bottles of whiskey he had consumed on the night before, stumbling back to the kitchen hoping he’d get a cup of coffee. She followed him there.

“What are you doing?” – She asked – “You need to get some sleep.”

He just ignored her and kept going.

“Tony, seriously you have to….”

She was cut by the wild look he threw at her.

“Why don’t you just go?” – His question sounding harsh and bitter. “Why didn’t you just go away like everyone else?”

“This is where I belong.” – She simply says.

“Really?” – He chuckles - “Weird, cause I also thought I belonged here but not I’m not really sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just… - he seemed to be struggling to get the words out, his fists bailing. – “Everyone always leaves, my parents, Pepper, Steve – his voice cracks. “There’s gotta be something wrong with… urgh. I can’t do this I’m…

She worried he might be having an anxiety attack but he just takes a deep breath and stares at her.

“So why? Is it because you had nowhere else to go? Cause that’s a lie, I know you have family out there and you could go to them? Why stay and have to deal with me and my mess?”

“Well, you’re right, why stay? The reason is quite simple; really, I’m surprised a genius like you haven’t figured it out by now.

“And that would be?” – He raised an eyebrow to you.

“BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! – She screams at him, being more than done with the bullshit act he was pulling this morning.

“Oh, that explains.” – He’s surprised by her anger, backing out a little.

She rubs her temples, regaining control of her temper, and then crosses her arms over her chest. 

“After everything we went through, all the missions, aliens, robots; I’m still at your side, okay? I trusted you with my life and you trusted me with yours. I stood by your side when it came to the Accords not only for you but because it was the right thing to do. Now: you have to understand that with or without the team, you can count on me alright? I’m not leaving, even if you want me to.”

He’s speechless.

“What? No sarcastic or nasty comments now? Almost doesn’t seem like you.”

“Well I mean, I just wanted to let you finish your very passionate speech so that I could inform you that I’m tired as shit and will be going to bed now.” – He grins at her. 

“Good, finally I’ll get some peace around here.” – She says as he walked out.

“I wouldn’t count on peace if I were you but…” – he says.

“JUST GO TO BED, STARK!” - She laughs.

Maybe, just maybe, things can find a new ‘normal’ way of being around here, and she’s goddamn right would fight for it to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
